An Accident
by Jiveruby
Summary: this is something along the lines of what i think should happen in episode 4.  so austin and ally have a bonding session and austin starts to develop feelings
1. Chapter 1

"Okay how about this?"

Ally tried another few chords on the piano. Her delicate fingers moving over the keyboard, pressing them down gently into a smooth love ballad. She and Austin had been in here since lunchtime, trying to create another hit, but no luck so far. She finished the piece with a proud flourish, her eyes eagerly searching Austin's for a sign of approval.

"It's perfect? Right? I mean it starts off as this soft tinkling of notes and then builds into a beautiful melody that soars above the heart." Her enthusiasm was etched into her face, her hands were clasped underneath her chin, her eyes staring off into a distance.

The blonde haired internet sensation next to her waved a hand in front of her, checking to see if she was still with him and not in her own private musical world. "Hello? Earth to Ally?" she turned to him, smiling expectantly.

Austin's shoulders hunching slightly into a sheepish shrug. "Uh.. " he sucked in his breath "Thing is ally… it's not really my style."

Ally's face crumpled and before Austin could stop her she had begun knocking her head on the piano repeatedly, chiding herself and letting out groans of frustration that sounded distinctly like a strangled cat.

"It's a great song" Austin started, he wanted to soften the blow "but I'm sort of rock god aren't I? You know? Pull out the guitar and play an awesome riff" he started drumming dramatically on his air guitar, complete with matching noises.

Ally lifted her head determined not to give up, her medium length brown hair, falling back into place. She consulted her songbook once again flipping through the pages trying to scour something. She began playing an upbeat jazz song, the tune not quite reflecting her weary face. Austin was too starting to get frustrated. The time they had spent pent up in a small room was starting to really get to him. Without thinking through his actions, he seized the songbook from the piano, hoping to find something that suited him in there. As soon as he laid eyes on the open pages, a hand came up snatching the book from his grasp while another hand came out of nowhere slapping him on the arm.

"Ow" he exclaimed. It didn't actually hurt but he was feeling petulant.

"Don't touch my book!" Ally warned. In spite of the long afternoon they had, her eyes were as fiery as ever, daring him to cross her again."

"Okay I'm sorry. I'm just tired. None of the songs that we've gone through sound even remotely like me, like the artist I would be, like the music I would make."

"No...I'm sorry. I know." Ally put her head in her hands.

"Okay we'll try this" he put his hands on her shoulders and turned her so she faced him. "Who is my favourite artist?"

"Um" she thought to herself. She frowned slightly, realising that despite their supposed proximity as musicians, she honestly did not know who Austin's favourite singer was. "I don't know… Bruno Mars?"

"Mcfly. Are you serious?"

"Serious about what?" Dez asks as he walks through the door, with Trish following closely behind him. He is holding a video camera taping everything. The redhead circles the couple seated at the piano, experimenting with various shots of them, including one that is right up against Austin's eye.

"Dude! Ever heard of personal space?" Austin exclaims.

"Looks like someone's touchy today? Hmm? Tsk tsk. So tell me, what were you so serious about before I rudely barged in." Dez motioned for the pair to continue their conversation, whispering silently. "This is like backstage footage. An exclusive look at the magical connection between an internet superstar and his songwriter. They know each other's deepest darkest secrets." he smiled widely as he finished in an overly dramatic tone, giving them the thumbs up.

"Well I was just saying that Ally doesn't even know who my favourite artist is."

Dez drew a sharp loud breath, shutting his camera with a snap." I am ashamed" he muttered before retreating comically from the room.

"Not knowing what your partner likes in music is a little hard if you are trying to write a song for them." Ally admitted with a hint of sarcasm. "How do you propose we fix this?"

"Easy. A date." He loved Ally's reaction as she looked at him with big eyes, completely taken aback.

"A Date?"

" Yeah. Those things you go when you want to get to know somebody. D-a-t-e." he spelled out the word teasingly, intentionally using a baby voice.

"Fine. It's a date. When and where?"

"Well, I just started a job at the local seafood restaurant? You guys wanna come over tonight in an hour's time, say around...seven?" Trish piped up.

"Tonight? So soon?" Ally asked.

"Yeah. No time like the present. Besides I have an employee discount, so you guys don't really have to pay for anything. Besides it won't be long until the head chef realises that I've been sneaking some of the customers meals for then I'll be outta there."

The blonde and the brunette both stared at the short curly haired girl standing behind them.

"What? The lobster was practically screaming 'Eat ME!'. Who am I to go against fate when it's calling?"

"Okay then, deals done. Just the two of us. Tonight. See you there. Gotta get myself ready." Austin winked cheekily at Ally and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Ally was scrutinising herself in the mirror. She felt impatient and nervous as she checked her outfit and hair again and again. She was wearing a green and blue patterned dress with an open back that cut off just above her knee, complete with a pair of low heel ankle boots. <em>It's<em>_just__Austin_she repeated to herself. This calmed her down slightly. If it had been say, the cute guy Dallas from the phone accessories cart, she would have probably thrown up by now. Not that there would have been anything to throw up. She hadn't eaten lunch properly and had barely had another bite to eat since then. Her stomach growled in explanation. _You__can__do__this_.

Austin was waiting outside Sonic Boom. He was clicking his shoes impatiently and his palms were sweating a bit. To burn off any excess energy, he started pacing. It was a beautiful night not too cold and not too hot but perfect, the night air was clean and crisp. Distracted by the night, he didn't realise someone had crept up to him until they had tapped him gently on the shoulder. Austin turned to face Ally and he sucked in a breath. She was stunning. She looked different from all the other times he had seen her. The other times she didn't make him feel like jelly. Austin couldn't help himself, but his mouth fell slightly agape. Ally stared at him after a few moments ,starting to get worried.

"Austin, are you alright? Have I got something in my teeth? Is there something wrong with my dress? Austin?" she questioned anxiously, fussing with her hair.

"No, Ally. You just look…" he paused trying to find the right word to describe her eyes, her smile, her scent, everything. He finally settled with a word that by no means did her justice, "...pretty." he smiled at her making her blush. This was the first time that Austin had seen her turn red because of him. Looks like it's going to the night of firsts.

"Shall we?"

"We shall." and with that Ally took Austin's awaiting hand and the pair walked towards the restaurant.

* * *

><p>"And that's why I love music." Austin sat back in his chair as he watched Ally roar with laughter. There were tears of joy running down her face and she clenched her stomach as she doubled up again, laughing silently.<p>

"So I guess you have Henry the gerbil to thank for your internet stardom?" Ally teased after finally controlling herself.

"I guess you could say that." Ally chuckled to herself again. Austin realised how easy it was talking to her.

"So tonight we are just going to hang out, like two friends?"

"Yeah. Totally platonic. If we're going to be working together, we need to know what are each other's likes and dislikes. That's all." Ally replied as they sat down at the table. She flashed him one of her wide smiles and looked happily at him. Her hazel eyes a wonderful maze that Austin could feel himself getting lost in.

"Yeah. I knew that." As he tore his eyes away, trying to hide the fact that he had been staring intently at her for an embarrassingly long period of time. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and it took all of Austin's control to not reach across the table and do it for her. As a result of this, his hands were clenched tightly in his lap. There was a nice, comfortable silence between them but Austin was too busy examining her facial features to notice anything else. He was taking in how her big almond shaped eyes turned upwards when she smiled. She did it so often as they talked that Austin couldn't help but feel that she smiled because of him. This caused a new unidentified definitely-non-platonic-emotion to sweep though him, making him nervous. He was never nervous.

"Your seafood platter."

"Aaahhhh!" Shrieked the blond haired boy, jumping up from his seat and in doing so, punching the waiter in the face while his chair dropped on the server's foot. He hadn't realised the waiter walking up behind him, Austin was too busy checking out a certain girl's smile.

"Obama!"

"What?" Austin turned to face Ally. He couldn't help it but the edges of his mouth pulled upwards. He would have teased her if not for the suffering server on the floor.

"I say that instead of Oh My God. But that's not important? Look at the waiter! His nose is bleeding!" She gestured frantically to the waiter, who was indeed clutching a very bloody nose and with the other hand nursing his injured foot. They both kneeled down in front of him, Ally handing him the tissue. Their hands brushed for a second and Austin felt electric sparks flying up his arm. Being this close to Ally was beginning to make him feel really dizzy.

"Austin, could you please go tell the manager?" Ally said. Her arms full with nursing the waiter. Austin nodded and left the room._This__can't__be__happening._He thought to himself. _You__like__Ally,__but__you__don't__like__**like**__her.__Do__you?_


	2. Chapter 2

i do not own Austin and ally

* * *

><p>Austin and Ally left the restaurant the moment they knew that the waiter was receiving help. They didn't want to be caught up with all the drama and have to explain things to the manager.<p>

"After this Dez won't be allowed into that place. Not after they find out his friends have been sneaking food and knocking the daylights out of an employee. You should have seen your face when that guy crept up behind you though. Absolutely priceless." Ally was now bursting into fits of laughter recalling Austin's shocked face. The blond boy in question pulled a face at her as they strolled down the pier in the cool evening breeze. The sun was setting, casting a warm glow over the beach. The perfect romantic setting.

Just...it wasn't that. This was purely two friends out together. No matter what Austin wished it would be. Actually he didn't really know what he wished for. He was just confused.

"No, what you don't know is that I punched him because I felt danger and my lightning reflexes reacted in a defensive manner. Watch my moves Ally." he retorted, chopping invisible wood blocks through the air. "Ally?" he turned to his side, looking for the brunette that was walking next him just a few seconds ago. He turned back to see Ally sitting down on a bench looking nauseas.

"Ally? Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Just feeling a little sick. I'm a little dizzy. Give me a sec." She breathed deeply, but that didn't seem to help. Her face was pale and all colour had drained from her face. Her usually pink cheeks now held a sallow tinge.

"Ally?" Austin repeated hopelessly, unable to keep the growing concern out of his voice. He placed one hand underneath her chin, the other on her forehead, feeling for a temperature. Then he realized that even if she didn't have a fever, his hand was burning up from such close contact. Ally groaned softly, bringing Austin back to reality.

Food poisoning? But they hadn't eaten yet. The waiter that had the unfortunate luck of being punched in the face had come to serve their meal and the pair, eager to get out of the restaurant, had bolted without a second thought.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"Uh… I don't know… lunchtime probably."

"Lunchtime? Gosh Ally, that was nearly 8 hours ago. Okay sit there while I go get you some food." Austin didn't want to leave her in this state but he had to get some energy into her.

"Are you going to be alright for a few minutes?" Austin whispered, rubbing gentle circles on Ally's back. The brunette nodded and with that Austin dashed off to the nearest food store. Ally tried to focus, she felt like she was about to faint. The world seemed to shift.

She lay down on the bench, closing her eyes, breathing deeply. Ally felt the bench dip in the slightest as a person sat down next to her.

"Austin?" she lifted her head up to meet the eyes of a total stranger.

"Hey, are you feeling alright?" said the boy sitting next to her. He was around Ally's age with black hair styled into a quiff, wearing simple jeans and t-shirt. "You just looked like you needed help."

"I'm fine… My...uh… friend just went...to...get me something." she was finding it hard to string words together into a comprehensible sentence.

"Right. Yeah, like you look totally fine." he said chuckling sarcastically. "You want some water?" the teen held out an unopened drink bottle. Ally looked at him in disbelief, raising an eyebrow. She wasn't about to accept anything from a total stranger.

"It's summer and I don't think anybody would reject a drink of water, especially not someone who looks like they are going to pass out." he held out the bottle again. Ally stared at him and there seemed to be something kind and sincere in his dark brown eyes, something that she could trust.

"You're not some underworld smuggler who lures in young girls with your good looks and boyish charm?" Ally whispered jokingly.

"Probably not the first bit. If I was a crime boss I don't think I would tell you about it. But… you think I'm charming?" he teased smiling. Ally couldn't help but chuckle

"Oh, come on. I haven't spiked it or anything." Reluctantly she took the bottle and drank. Timidly at first then in gulps when she realised just how thirsty she had been. She felt better but the headache still lingered.

"I'm Christian by the way." the boy smiled and held out a hand, a skateboard in the other. Ally shook it meekly.

"Ally."

"Yeah I know. You work at Sonic Boom. I always see you there. I go there every week."

"Oh, really? Wow. That is quite-" she didn't know what to say. Who visited a music shop every week. This guy must really be into music. Kind of like Austin."-frequent. Do you play an instrument?"  
>"Guitar. That's not the reason I go every week though. I don't want to sound like a creep…" his gaze dropped to the ground and continued sheepishly, "But I've actually been trying to pluck up the courage to ask…"<p>

"Hey Ally, I'm back…"Austin returned clutching food and a bottle of water." …And who are you?"

"This is Christian." Ally said

"Hi. Oh - Austin Moon right? The guy who sang Double Take? Nice work man. " Ally couldn't help but detect a faint wisp of disappointment in Christian's voice.

"Thanks." the blonde said, ignoring the hand that the other boy had extended to him and instead sat down on the other side of Ally, handing her a wrap. The girl ate hungrily, letting her sugar levels rise back to normal. Austin watched her intently for signs that dehydration and starvation was not the only cause of her sickness. Austin was pleased when he saw her complexion return to its normal rosy pink. She was eating adorably and faster than he ever thought was possible for a girl her size. Austin grinned when Ally caught him staring at her, sending a cheeky wink in her direction. She blushed making Austin's insides squirm uncontrollably, in a good way though.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, heaps. Thanks Austin."

"Well, I guess I'll leave you two lovebirds to it then." Christian said as he stood up.

"We're not together." they said at the same time, Austin less convincingly.

"Oh… I just… Never mind…Places to go, people to meet. It was nice meeting you Ally." he started to walk away but turned around again.

"If that's the case, I know I've just met you but I was wondering…" Christian's face blushed slightly as he looked down at his feet,"...if you would like to go out with me tomorrow night?"

Ally was about to answer, when Austin replied for her.

"She can't, she's busy." he responded.

"No I'm not." Ally defended.

"Yeah, you are. Remember the song writing thing. You and me."

"Well then we'll just have to work harder in morning." Ally reasoned. She smiled seeing Austin's scowl, "Don't worry, I'll promise now that we will have a new song for you before I go out."

This wasn't Austin's main concern.

"Austin?" Ally held out her pinky to him, her eyes staring deeply into his to show that she had meant it sincerely. "Pinky promise." The blonde found he was frozen under Ally's gaze but managed to lift his hand up and hook his little finger with hers, earning a dazzling, grateful smile from the brunette.

She turned back to Christian "It's a date."

He smiled widely "Great." he walked back to her, writing his number on the paper of the wrap. "See you tomorrow." He dashed away on his skateboard, looking back once to give Ally a small wave.

The brunette yawned, laying her head down on Austin's shoulder. She felt the blonde tense a little then relax.

"Is it okay if we go home now? It's just been a really long day." she whispered.

While Austin was perfectly okay with Ally leaning on him for as long she liked, he could tell that she was exhausted. "Let's go then." he stood up, holding a hand out to Ally to help her stand up. He tried not to focus on what Ally would be doing tomorrow night, nor why he felt like punching Christian, but just his time right now with Ally.

* * *

><p>Christian is my OC. sorry there wasn't a lot of austin and ally in this and i doubt they would introduce a new character in ep 4 but this is just now my story plot.<p> 


End file.
